These three words are hard to speak
by psycho1one
Summary: Nami is in love with a certain black-haired captain who claims to become the pirate king. But should she tell him? Then a certain incident puts her close to the person of her affections. NamiXLuffy. dont like it, dont read. R&R plz. no flames plz.
1. Her feelings

**These three words are hard to speak**

just a little story that came to me during a cold winternight.  
Disclaimer: i dont own one piece and most likely never will (sigh)

It's just another beautiful day on the 'Thousand Sunny', calm water and not one sign of a cloud at the blue sky.

But there was something extraordinary going on and that was for Nami. The ever happy navigator has locked herself  
in her room and from time to time you could hear a sigh from the cabin.

"_Why can't I tell him my feelings?" _she thought._ "Maybe I should just be brutally honest and tell him directly that I love him.  
But what if he doesn't love me? What if we lose our friendship? How would he react? Laugh at me? Nah, he is just to kind for that.  
Would he tell me that he doesn't love me? But maybe…just maybe he loves me too. There are some smiles that he only smiles at me.  
Just thinking about his smiles makes my heart beat like crazy. I've got to calm down."_

Nami sighed again while she remembered when she started to like her black-haired captain.

"_I think it was the moment when he destroyed my torture chamber in the Arlong Park. That was the first time my heart felt lighter  
when I looked at him. He destroyed it for me, for me not to suffer anymore. After this incident my love for him grew more and more.  
When I fell sick his clumsy tries to make me feel better made me fall in love with him more and more. He climbed a mountain during a blizzard  
just to take me to a doctor. That's one of the reasons I think he likes me too. But I'm to afraid to ask him. _

_During our adventure at Water7 I had hard to fight to hide my blushing face when he grabbed me to escape the workers. When he has beaten Lucci  
and the Navi battleships were about to shoot him I screamed out in fear. I didn't want to lose him. Luckily the Merry rescued us.  
On Thriller Bark I knew that he would rescue me, me and all his nakama. His concern for his nakama is another reason why I love him. _

_But I want to be more to him than just a nakama. I want to hug him, only him and kiss him. Tell him that I love him. But these three words are hard to speak."_

Nami sighed again and her thoughts started to circle about her worries how he would react.

Suddenly there was a knock at her door.

"Who is there" she asked. "It's me, Luffy." a voice answered.

So, how do you like the story so far? If I get at least 5 reviews I'll post the next chapter.  
i already have them in mind so its up to you "g"

greetings  
psy


	2. Feelings Spilled

Woohoo  
6 reviews in just one day and the story got over 130 hits  
you people rock

As promised here is the next chapter, hope you like it

**A promise that makes her cry**

"Who is there?" Nami asked. "It's me, Luffy." a well-known voice answered.

_"Oh my gosh. It's him. Ok, don't panic."_

"Ehm…just a minute please" she said while looking into her mirror.

_"Should have picked another outfit"_ she thought. She was wearing a short black skirt  
and a white top with a big red heart on it. (**A/N: Don't sue me for making her wear a top like this, I just thought it would fit the situation "g"**)  
_"I just picked it because it remembered me of my feelings for him. I hope it is not too obvious. Nah…it is Luffy after all."_

Another knock on her door.

"Hai, hai. I'm coming."

She opened the door and there he was, standing right in front of her. But this time he was not smiling.

"Nami, are you alright? I heard some sighs and…oh my god, you're not becoming ill again, are you?"

Nami could hear the concern in his voice.  
_"He worries about me. My god, he actually came to see how I am doing. Oh boy, I want to hug him so badly. No…can't do this. Nami, calm down."_

"No…I…I just thought about Nojiko and the other people from my village. How they are, what they do. I miss them"  
Her heart ached as she lied to him but she could not tell him the truth. The truth that all she thinks about is him.

Luffy just stared at, concern showing in his eyes. But suddenly his face brightened and he began to smile. Oh, how she loves his smiles.

"Well, how about this then?" he asked. "When we have found the 'one piece' and I have become pirate king we're going to sail to your isle and check on them.  
We will tell them about each and every one of our adventures. Doesn't this listen great?"  
_"Oh no. He just believed the lie I told him. He trusts me completely. What have I done? How could I just lie to him? I'm such a …"_

Tears were dwelling up her eyes and her heart started to feel much heavier.

"Nami, what's wong? Are you crying? Did I say something wrong?" he asked.  
"No…no…its…its just…you're…you're so kind…to me…to us" she cried out und suddenly hugged him.  
If she had taken a look at his face she would have seen a light shape of pink on his cheeks.  
"That's…" he had to clear his throat. "That's just because…because you're all my nakama and I enjoy being in your company."  
He said while gently putting his arms around her. "I enjoy every minute with every one of you. Everyone is living his or her dream. And you, Nami, you're…"

"My, my. What do we have here?" a sudden voice asked.  
"Ro…Robin-chan?" Nami asked while she immediately let go off Luffy. "It's…It's…not what it looks like." She said but she already felt her cheeks blush.  
"I was just depressed and Luffy came to cheer me up. Right, Luffy?"  
"Right, there was nothing more to it" he answered.  
_"Do I hear a little bit of disappointment in his voice? Or am I just imagining things?"_ Nami thought.  
"Are you feeling better now?" Luffy asked.  
"Yeah, a lot better. Thank you very much, captain." she replied.  
"You're welcome. And next time you're in danger of becoming depressed just remember my promise." With that he left.  
"I will." she called while she watched him leaving.

"So what is up with this promise thing?" Robin asked.

"No…nothing." Nami said. "I've become depressed cause I missed my sister and he promised me" she started blushing heavily now  
"that once he becomes pirate king he would visit my isle with me."

"So you confessed your love for him?" Robin asked.  
"Eeeeeeeeh? How do you…I mean…who said that I love him…I just…" she stuttered. But then she gave in and spilled all her feelings, all her worries to Robin.  
"You do understand why I can't tell him my feelings, right Robin-chan?" she asked. "I couldn't go on like nothing happened if he rejects me.  
I would become a burden to everyone. I don't want that."  
"I understand. But I think all we have to do is to find out if he likes you more than just a nakama. And I already have a plan. Listen…"

What is Robins Plan? Will it work? What are Luffys feelings?

We will see about that in the next chapter

And like last time…5 reviews or more

greetings  
psy


	3. Authors Note

Hello, bonjour, konichiwa my dear readers

Finally im back on

My friends already know why i didnt continue to write here. For all others who dont know me personally, it was due to some personal problems.

But starting tomorrow ill continue this story and i also have some other stories in my pc for other animes and movies. So id like to see some of you review my other stories when they're uploaded.

So, see ya tomorrow and…nami&luffy 4ever^^

Greetings

Psycho1


	4. My Everything My Breath My Heartbeat

First of all: a big thx to all of you who reviewed this story so far

I take them all seriously and try to follow some of your critics

As for the misspelling of words or the misuse of words….im truly sorry for that

My only excuse is that english is not my home-language so sry^^

For those who find some mistakes…you can keep them, i dont need them any more^^

Just one more thing:

Im a guy so it is rather hard for me trying to figure out how girls think, so if there are some girls thinking „wtf"…uhm…please overlook that matter^^

Or write your critics in a review^^

And for all reviewers…here you go *gives cookie*

And now: the third chapter of „These three words are hard to speak"

_**He is my everything. My breath. My heartbeat**_

„Island advance" a very excited luffy cried out to his fellow nakamas. Nami sighed.

_„About time"_ she thought. During the last week she secretly changed their course to a specific island following the lead of an eternal pose.

This island plays a leading role in Robins and Namis plan (to be honest: mostly Robins) to find out if Luffy has feelings for his navigator besides nakamaship.

„Well, this is it" Robin said, leaning on the railing next to Nami. But than she saw Namis hands shivering and asked: „Whats wrong? You're not chickening out, are you?"

„But…" Nami said „What if your plan does not work? What if he doesnt love me back and just sees me as a nakama? Whats going to happen to me than? How can i ever look at him again, if…"

„Ssshh, everything is going to be alright!" Robin said while hugging the now slightly panicking navigator. „You really do love him with all your heart, dont you?"

Nami just nodded. „i never felt that way before! He is my everything, my breath, my heartbeat. Ive read about feelings like that but i never thought that i would feel this way ever in my life. And now all i think about is him. When i see him smile it's like my heart is melting."

Robin smiled at the orange-haired navigator. „And thats why our plan will work. It may sound cheesy but i think that love conquers all. All you have to do is following our plan and we will wait for the outcome."

„Thanks Robin, for supporting me! Thank you for being my friend. Thank you for listening and helping me out" Nami smiled.

„Youre welcome. Now lets start phase two of our plan" the archeologist said. „Luffy, do you mind coming over here for a second?"

„Sure thing!" the captain answered and hopped down from his favourite sitting spot. As he approached the two girls Nami felt her cheeks redden again.

_„I cant do this. It's too embarrassing."_ She thought.

„Whats up, ladies?" Luffy asked.

Seeing the navigators loss of words Robin decided that she had to ask the captain.

„Say, could you accompany Nami while she is exploring the city on this island? Exploring might lighten up her mood and focus her mind on other things than her family, dont you agree?"

„Sure thing" Luffy said. „Everything for making her feel better"

Namis cheeks reddend even more after that statement.

„Okay, shall we go?" Luffy asked. „Ouch! What was that for?" he asked Robin who just bonked him on the head.

„Baka. Right now it's bright daylight. Dont u think that going now would increase the chances for you being spotted by the marines? And you didnt plan on flying over there?" she asked. „i think you should start in the evening. Hmm, id say we will arrive around 6pm at the island…so lets say you should meet her at 7pm?"

„Uhm, okay. I see your point. Than 7pm it is." Luffy said. „See ya later, Nami" and with that he left for his favourite spot.

„See how easy that was?" Robin asked. „Now you have a date with the captain. Now lets decide on clothes for the event"

_„Oh…my…god!"_ Nami thought. _„I…have a…d…da…date…with luffy! It really worked. Omg! What should i wear! Omg! A date with luffy!"_

LATER THAT DAY

_„OK. This is it Nami."_ Nami thought. _„Robin took care of the others inviting them to accompany her to another part of the island. It's just you and Luffy. OMG. I'm so nervous!"_

Suddenly it knocked. Her eyes darted to the clock on the wall. 6:55pm.

_„Wow. He's already here. Ok, Nami. Calm down. It's just you and your handsome captain. Wait…did i just thought ‚handsome'? Breath. In. Out. In. Out. Perfect"_

As she opened the door she felt her cheeks redden once again. Not only was Luffy wearing his trademark smile but also a black open shirt showing off his six-pack and a pair of jeans cut off right above his knees.

She gulped and tried hard to resist her eyes darting down to his abdomen. If she had taken a careful look at his face she would have seen a sly smirk.

„You look beautiful, Nami" he said and sure she was. She is wearing a shoulder bare white dress nicely fitting her curves and matching stillettos. (**A/n: like i said – im a guy, dont know how to describe it well – use your imagination^^**)

„Here." He said while handing her a white rose. God knows where he get that. „A beautiful flower for a beautiful girl."

„Th…Thank you, Luffy." A blushing Nami stuttered. „Thats so sweet of you. Let me put them in a vase."

„Well, shall we?" Luffy asked.

„Sure, lets go" Nami answered and the date begun.

What will happen on the date? And what is the rest of Robins plan? And what is so special about this island?

That and a lot more will be answered in the next chapter coming soon^^

Pls review

greetings

psycho1


End file.
